


The Common Cold

by Draycevixen



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At home, sick with the lurgy,  I invited my friends to drabble challenge me. </p><p>Saintvic asked for: Jim/Bones with a prompt of handkerchief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Common Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/gifts).



.

“What’s this for?” Jim grated out, staring at the cloth. 

“Handkerchief.” Bones stirred the chicken soup on the campfire. Well, as close to chicken soup as he could manage on this godforsaken planet. “You blow your nose with it.”

“I what?” Jim doubled over in a coughing fit. 

Bones pantomimed it and then Jim tried. 

“Feel better?”

“Some.”

“They call it ‘the common cold.’ Eradicated on Earth 300 years ago.”

“Hold me?” Big blue eyes pleaded.

“You’re contagious.”

Jim pouted.

“If you get snot on me, I’m gonna spank you.”

“Promises, promises...” Jim mumbled, drifting off safe against Bones’ chest.

.


End file.
